


You Reek

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [26]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Sort of if you squint - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Castis Vakarian is a turian prone to jealousy, and when you, his partner, don't come home on time, he takes it out on you. Strangely enough, you don't mind.
Relationships: Castis Vakarian/Original Female Character, Castis Vakarian/Reader
Series: Monster fucking [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	You Reek

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent smut. I had a mighty need.

“Where have you been?” 

The voice was gruff and somewhere to your left as you entered the apartment. It made you jump, then curse, and you looked in the direction of the voice, but the apartment was shrouded in darkness, and you couldn’t see a thing. You knew you were being watched, though; you could feel the small hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. 

“Just out for a beer with my colleagues,” you said truthfully and fumbled for the light switch. Finding it and turning on the lights, you found your turian partner, Castis Vakarian, sitting in a comfortable armchair in the living room. He didn’t look happy at seeing you arrive home at this hour, and got up from the chair to slowly stalk towards you. Your heartbeat spiked, and you pressed yourself back against the locked door, inhaling sharply. 

You knew that Castis Vakarian was not the kind of turian you’d want to keep waiting. He had probably been worried sick when you hadn’t come home at precisely the hour you had agreed on. With a deceased wife and rebellious son, you couldn’t blame him for wanting to be in control. 

Now, when he loomed over you, his three-taloned hands placed on either side of your head and breath rolling over your face, you couldn’t look him straight in the eye. You knew you had disappointed him, and that stung. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled and glanced at him. 

After a few seconds, he sighed deeply and pressed himself against you, and you could hear him sniff you. Then he tensed. 

“You reek of turians,” he rumbled, and it was obvious to you that he struggled to keep his voice level. 

“You know I work with a lot of turians, Castis.”

“You don’t usually smell like them when you come home.”

“We went to grab some drinks. We hugged.” 

He scoffed and pressed his maw against your throat, making a shiver run down your spine. You could feel his mandible flick against your skin as he spoke. 

“Turians don’t  _ hug _ .” 

“My colleagues do. Not every turian is as upti---”

With a growl and talons gripping your hips firmly, Castis looked down at you, his small eyes ablaze with something you didn’t dare name. 

“I’m not  _ uptight _ ,” he snarled. 

“You are, a bit.” You weren’t afraid to call him out; you had been together for a few years, and you knew him better than most, even other turians. “But I don’t mind that.”

He growled again and pulled you flush against him, his stiff mouth plates pulling back to let his teeth grace your skin. You shuddered. 

“I also don’t mind if you want to fuck, but can I at least take a shower first?” 

“No,” he said immediately, and the breath got caught in your throat. You tried to hide your quickly growing arousal by squeezing your thighs together, but you knew that his keen sense of smell would rat you out soon. “You didn’t keep your promise.” 

“I’m sorry, Castis,” you mumbled again. 

“You definitely will be when I’m through with you,” he promised, and his words were just too much for you; you couldn’t stifle the moan that had been sitting in your throat for the last couple of minutes. It was clear that he wanted to  _ play _ tonight. 

Seemingly not caring for the sound that left you, he let go of you and pulled back, and you nearly fell to the floor in a heap. 

“Get on your knees,” he ordered, and Spirits, what his voice did to you! He was already undoing his pants when you obliged. Sneaking a glance at his crotch on your way down, you saw that his lower plates had shifted. 

“Yes, sir,” you whispered breathlessly and sank to your knees on the floor, looking up at him with wide, glistening eyes. 

“Lick me.”

You shuddered and nodded, placing your hands on his strong thighs and leaning in to let your tongue lick over his plates. They were rough and unyielding, designed to protect the inner organs, and it always got you excited when they shifted, allowing you to lick between them. Now was no different; your tongue darted between the plates, licking up and down the slit there, and Castis hummed low in his throat, grabbing your head firmly and keeping you in place. Not that you needed it, but you knew it was a power dynamic thing; it was the idea that he had every ounce of control you had relinquished to him. 

Castis was usually not the type of turian to let it show if you did something sexually he liked. He was a quiet, stoic turian with strong opinions, and that carried over to his sex life. This meant that if he wanted to try something new, it was better to agree immediately rather than have a sulky, snappy turian on your heels for weeks. Not that Castis would ever force himself upon you, or force you to do something you really, truly didn’t want to do. Luckily, there hadn’t been a single thing he had wanted to try that you detested. 

Castis was very much the dominant type, and this fit perfectly with you being very submissive. He needed only call your name in  _ that _ voice, and you were ready to obey his every command, putty in his hands. 

You licked his slit and closed your eyes, moaning softly. 

“You  _ reek _ ,” he said, and his voice had an undertone of jealousy, “you’d let a pack of turian close to you, would you?” 

“And more,” you whispered and opened your eyes to look up at him. Part of you relished the anger in his eyes while a part of you feared for the punishment you’d get. 

“I’d weigh my words more carefully if I were you,” he growled and flexed his talons in your hair, the tips scratching over your scalp making you shudder. Fire slithered through your veins and enveloped you in warmth; warmth that settled as a tight knot in your lower stomach and made it hard to breathe. You  _ knew  _ you were pushing his buttons. 

“What if I  _ want  _ you to take me?”

He visibly shuddered, and his cock began to push out of his slit. You eagerly licked just below the protruding head, teasing what would be his perineum if he had been a human, and he grabbed your head firmer. 

“Careful,” he warned with that wonderfully deep, flanging voice. “Or you’ll regret your teasing.”

“Prove it,” you murmured and wrapped your tongue around the tip of his cock, pulling a low and quiet sigh from him. 

“Oh, I’m going to.” 

His lowly hissed promise made fire curl and churn in your belly, and you moaned throatily. His cock had only just fully emerged from his slit when he grabbed you by the upper arm, yanked you up to stand, and then dragged you towards the bedroom where he threw you against the bed. You couldn’t stifle a string of moans and grabbed the covers, climbing onto the bed without taking your eyes off of him. There was a part of you that genuinely regretted your teasing and feared the punishment, but it was by far outweighed by the delight and arousal that coursed through you. 

“Strip,” he spat, and you hurried to undo the zipper of your skirt, pulling it down along with your soaked panties and letting the garments fall to the floor. He stalked over to the bed while you pulled off your shirt and unhooked your bra, pushing them over the edge, and his weight made the mattress dip. “Good girl,” he growled, and you hissed softly, arching your back and looking up at him. There was a fire in his eyes, and despite having been with him for years, you couldn’t tell if it was a dangerous one. 

You hoped it was. 

He grabbed your waist and pulled you close against him, audibly inhaling the scent of other turians on you, and he growled again, louder this time, before he forcibly spread your legs so he could move in between them. 

“Last chance to back out.”

“Would--- would you let me?” you whispered, voice thick and rough with arousal. His mandibles flared in a wide, dangerous grin, and he leaned down to murmur his answer into your ear.

“No.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

His maw pressed against your throat again, teeth scraping over your skin, and he sniffed you again. Then, fueled by his anger and jealousy, he shoved inside you in a single, rough thrust, making you gasp and cry out, your hands fisting in the covers. 

“You’re playing with fire,” he growled and pulled back enough to thrust deep and hard into you again. 

“I know,” you gasped with a grin, but the grin was quickly wiped off your face when he ground against you, burying himself as deep in you as he could. “O-Oh,  _ fuck _ ,  _ Castis, _ ” you cursed and arched your back, your legs automatically wrapping around his narrow waist. He pushed into you quickly and relentlessly, his rough plates scraping against your softer, much more sensitive skin. His mandibles flared again when you whined in pain and writhed to try and avoid being torn to shreds. 

“Stay still, human,” he warned and his teeth closed over your throat and made you still, a frisson of fear going through you. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” 

He worked himself inside you, thrusting deep and hard, teeth gripping you the slightest bit harder, digging into your throat without puncturing the skin. A groan ripped through you, and you sagged back against the bed, your inner muscles clenching down around him and making him sigh gruffly. Another clench, and he nearly moaned. 

“If you had a choice,” he rumbled, voice tighter and more airy, and slid his talons up your body, here and there digging into your flesh and creating tiny gashes that didn’t quite  _ bleed _ but still leaked small droplets of blood. “Then where would you want me to finish the first round?” 

You shuddered and moaned, eyes falling shut and hands clenching in and twisting the covers.  _ First round _ . There was going to be more than just this? 

You let out a shaky sound and clenched hard around him, rolling your hips. He moaned deeply and met your hips with a hard thrust. 

“In---inside me,” you rasped and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. He let go of your throat and instead placed his maw by your ear, and when he spoke, it was with a low, deep voice that made you whimper.

“Then you’re in luck. I’m going to make sure you’ll be dripping for hours, if not days, and I’m going to make sure you’ll smell of _me_ , and _me_ _only_.” 

“F-Fuck, please, please come in me, sir,” you whined and writhed, clenching desperately around him, “bite me, mark me, make me yours.” 

“Oh, I’m going to,” he growled and grabbed your hips again, driving into you with powerful, relentless thrusts that had you trembling and crying out in pleasure while his maw nudged your head to the side so he could sink his sharp, needle-like teeth into your shoulder at the exact spot your bonding mark was. He bit down, making you gasp and cry out, and blood instantly pooled around his teeth, and he growled deep in his throat as he swallowed it. 

You whimpered and thrashed lightly on the bed without being scolded, and he spilled inside you with a throaty groan, muffled by your shoulder. His hands moved to grab your hips, and he held you in place while he fucked you through his orgasm, and when the base of his cock swelled, he bit harder into your shoulder, and it pulled a cry of actual pain from you. You tried to let him know, tried speaking, but it felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen in your lungs to just breathe evenly. You instead lifted your hand and weakly pushed at his head, and while it took him a second or two to get the hint, he eventually did pull back. There was no apology. 

His knot pressed against your cunt, and with a final, rough thrust, he shoved it inside you. Your back arched, and you let out a sharp moan and clenched hard around him. He rumbled deep in his throat and nuzzled his bloody maw against your throat, grinding firmly against you and continuing to spurt out thick ropes of cum. 

Taking a few deep breaths, you managed to speak, however feeble and trembling your voice was. 

“Sir,” you croaked, body trembling, “c-can I----”

“No,” he growled, knowing what you had been about to ask, and sniffed you again. “You won’t come unless I order you to.” 

You nodded with a pathetic whimper rising into your throat. 

“Sir---” you tried again, but was interrupted once more. The fire in your veins was bordering on unbearable, and your cunt throbbed almost painfully. 

“I said  _ no _ , and that’s  _ final, _ human. Now turn around.” 

“W-With all due respect, s-sir, your knot is still---”

“Then you’d better be careful.” 

Moaning weakly, you did as you were bid, carefully turning around until you were on your stomach. There was no help coming from him, and no praise when you had completed your task and sagged against the bed, your face burying itself in the many pillows. He simply grabbed your hips again and began grinding against you, a muffled whimper escaping you. 

Your shoulder throbbed, and you knew there would be blood stains on the covers and pillows later; you could feel the blood slide down your body. It tickled. 

Castis had noticed it, and he licked up the blood with that ungodly long tongue. You made the mistake of thinking about how good it would feel in  _ other places _ , and your entire body shuddered while your cunt throbbed again. A low, amused chuckle sounded from above you. 

“Are you that desperate to come, human?” 

You lifted your head and got up on your trembling hands and knees. 

“Y-Yes, sir, please, let me---”

A firm smack landed on your ass, and you gasped sharply, shuddered again. 

“I said that’s  _ final _ .” His voice was cold and stern, and you knew it was fucked up that it turned you on so much, but you couldn’t help it. You bowed your head.

“Yes, sir,” you said meekly. 

“Good.” He pulled out with a slick sound, and the loss of him inside you made you whine. In a flash, he grabbed the front of your throat with his left hand and pulled. To avoid getting strangled, you followed his pull and raised up on your knees with a gasp, pressing yourself back against him as he also pressed forward against you. You could feel his cock on the cleft of your ass, throbbing and jerking. He was far from done. 

His talons dug into your throat, just enough to puncture the skin without making it dangerous, and a guttural groan escaped you. 

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” he snarled and let go again, and you leaned forward to grab the headboard, panting heavily and nodding frantically. 

“I’m yours,” you rasped, and a hard thrust later, he was buried to the base inside you again. You let out a strangled sort of sound, and your hips pushed back against him on their own accord, making him chuckle quietly. He seized your hips with powerful hands and held you in place as he fucked into you, and the sound of his plates slapping against your skin was sinful and loud in the otherwise silent apartment. You knew you were going to carry the marks of this session for  _ days _ , and though that should have been a scary thought, it only pushed you closer to the edge. Your muscles clenched hard around him, and he growled deep in his throat.

“Come,” he snarled against your ear, one hand on your hip and the other going to fondle your clit. “Come for me, human.” You gasped at the touch, but it took you nothing more than a few seconds to obey his command. 

With a loud cry and your back pushing as much into him as possible, you felt the sweet, sweet release wash over you, and all tension ebbed out of you as you panted and whimpered, your inner muscles spasming wildly. 

He sank his teeth into your shoulder with a loud groan, and you felt his cock jerk inside you. Trembling and panting, you could barely hold yourself up, but you didn’t slump against the soft mattress this time - that hadn’t been permitted. Your veins were still on fire, and your short and shallow breathing did nothing to help. 

“Again,” he ordered, still with his teeth in your shoulder, and you sobbed as your body complied, falling apart around him. Vaguely realizing that your spasming muscles brought him to the edge, you couldn’t help a weak smile, and you moaned softly. 

“Yes,” you whispered meekly as his base swelled and his cum filled you, “t-thank you, sir, thank you.” 

He grabbed your hair with both hands and pulled harshly, making you crane your neck, and thrust hard and fast, not letting his knot stop him. As his knot was forcefully pulled out of you and pushed back inside, you cried out in pleasure-filled agony, fingers grabbing the headboard tight enough to turn the knuckles white. He growled, and his cum began trickling out of you, forcing forth a shudder. 

Once done with this round, Castis slowly let go of your hair to instead settle them on your hips, grinding against you. 

“How much more can you take?” he asked, and it was the softest his voice had been tonight. You smiled weakly and brushed sweat away from your forehead with the back of your hand. Your shoulder screamed. 

“Maybe bite my other shoulder if you want to keep going.” 

He hummed in acknowledgement and nuzzled the back of your head. You could hear him inhale your scent, and a pleased sound rose into his throat, not unlike the purr of a satisfied cat. 

“I think the lesson was made clear to you.”

Then, just like that, the session was over. Castis slowly pulled out of you and allowed you to lie down before he went to the bathroom. He came back with a packet of medi-gel and a wet cloth. 

“Sit up for me,” he said, and when you complied, he cleaned the wounds and broke the packet to smear the cool, healing gel over your shoulder and the other smaller puncture wounds. 

“I’m still not happy that you didn’t come back on time, nor that you reeked of other turians,” he said, and it was clear to you that he forced his voice to be steady and calm, “but you can sleep in my bed tonight.” 

You nodded and smiled, closing your eyes and humming pleased as the medi-gel worked its magic. You liked sleeping in his bed rather than the varren bed you two had in the bedroom. It was big and comfortable, make no mistake, but sleeping close to him was infinitely better. You were no fool - you knew that he would wake you up several times during the night to claim you, making sure that the only turian you would reek of was  _ him _ . But that was a very welcome thought. 

“Thank you, Castis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
